In a typical color conversion method for converting a target color from a color in a first color system before conversion into a color in a second color system, a predefined color around the target color may be selected from among a plurality of predefined colors distributed irregularly in a color conversion table. The color conversion table may define a correspondence or relationship between a plurality of colors in the first color system and a plurality of colors in the second color system. Based on the selected predefined color and the target color, the target color may be converted to a color in the second color system.
In a typical application of this color conversion method, the color conversion table may be divided into a first plurality of color spaces, which are then searched for a color space that includes the target color. That color space may then be divided further into a second plurality of color spaces searched for a color space that includes the target color. In this manner, such operations may be repeatedly performed to narrow down the predefined color around the target color.